Financial institutions and organizations operate computer systems that process financial transactions. Many of these computer systems employ workflow management or workflow monitoring methods in order to monitor or manage the business process, improve system performance and identify failures.
Some applications use state machine models for managing or monitoring business processes. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0050789 A1 describes a state-based method and apparatus for tracing and auditing a business process managed by a state machine. The system can selectively vary the tracing and auditing based, for example, upon the specific state within the business process or the identity of the organization or user associated with a given transaction.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2002/0103663 A1 describes a method for processing electronic commerce transaction messages. The transaction type is identified in the message, and the progress of the transaction is tracked using transaction models. Failures in the back-end server system or in the network connections are detected and recovered from using an outcome determination technique.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0055668 A1 describes a method for executing a workflow in a business computer platform using state machines. A work flow engine receives input messages and implements predetermined finite state machines based on characteristics of the input messages.
Other applications use rule-based models for monitoring or managing the workflow. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2002/0161859 A1 describes a system for integrating multiple resources, using business rules, in a service provider environment. A workflow engine receives service requests from original adapters and sends instructions to receiving adapters to execute the service requests. The system also includes business rules in communication with the workflow engine. The business rules sequentially provide the instructions sent by the workflow engine.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2002/0163427 A1 describes an events management system that coordinates the exchange of device alert or alarm information within a process control system or plant. The events management system receives device alerts and uses a rules-engine and one or more state machines to send notifications containing device alert information to one of more of the business systems.